Trial Arena
by voilet star 14
Summary: A new adventure after Beatrice defeat,involve with new characters and a complte new story.A year is long and but for the Maxwell Gang is longer and toughter. The ark hunting, the meeting of new characters and a big surprise for everyone.


Our Team: Together at last II

It was a gorgeous day on Filigaia. The climate had changed so much since the Yggdrasil system broke down and Beatrice was killed. Even the process was slow, it look beautiful how the wasteland was transforming. Cool winds were heard all over the land the clouds looked like cotton on the sky, moving as the wind took them. But that beautiful day didn't make it better for the Maxwell gang. They were they were wanted, so maybe it wasn't that perfect for them.

"We're running out of gella" Jet replied

"It is enough for many days" release Virginia "Besides, looking for job being sought is not that easy"

"Well, thief is one solution" proposed Jet, everyone stared at him astonish "What? We're outlaws; a crime for robber is less than a supposed murder"

"Are you nuts? We want to clear our names" yelled Gallows "You are always thinking on money"

"For me, no! The most important thing is gella" said coldly

"Maybe Jet is right," Clive started "just up to part of thief, and Gallows is too right, we need to clear our names not discriminate us more" Jet looked at everyone furiously, he stood up from the rock he was sitting on and leave them.

Virginia kept quiet, why where they always fighting. Ever since Beatrice was defeated, if it wasn't for money it was for the way she leaded. Or just because it was part of themselves. But Jet learns the lesson. He leaves Gallows talking alone, knowing he will get angry.

"What's the matter?" asked Clive

Virginia looked surprise at Clive when he ask "Nothing" Not just for the reason he cared mostly because everyone look separately since they were wanted by the ark. She just knew one thing; she was fed up with the entire tense atmosphere on there.

Another beautiful day, and on Boot Hill plains was prettier than in other part of the world. A silent morning felt, no one talked not even cough. They knew where to go or what to do. Later on night they needed to visit Virginia's relatives, they did with Clive's family, Catherine surely looked worried. But what where they going to do while waiting?

Just one word: Battle

Even if the climate extremely changed the monsters where still the same. A whole day of battles was kind of boring. 'At least' thought Jet 'we earn some money'

No one had talk on all day, and it was 3:00 p.m., actually what were they talking about.

Virginia sighed; she waited a reply as _don't do that too loud_ from Jet. Nothing was heard. She knew that in a minute will explode. They were eating near a rock that gave them shade.

"It's enough!" she yelled intensely, they looked at her, she looked annoyed a sadness on her face was shown as well as angriness "You haven't said a word, talk or something"

"Of what? The importance of being wanted" Jet said, knowing he must not answer. Or he would be in big problems.

"No! Just say something, this silence is too much"

"What could be interesting on times like this!" exclaimed Clive

"I know! I know is hard to stay together on this situation but, look it the other way around, we are a team, we must do it together"

Gallows laughed

"What?" asked confused?

"Nothing, I never thought someone would have the guts to say what you just"

"I mean we pass all this by our own, that encounter made us a team, if we are still a united is because of something"

"Maybe because you retain us here" said Jet

"There you go again!" exclaimed "you are always so negative, maybe that hunting thing made us to separate"

"You know there is something very familiar about all this" suggested Clive

"Yeah, I remember"

Maybe when they got as a team a very similar scene was shown

"Ha! The only thing missing is the first fig. . . . . ."Gallows was interrupted

"Although, you know perfectly well that it will be easier way to disband" inquired Jet

Virginia just ignored what he say "Now what we can do? Maybe. . . ."

"You're not listening! Hey!" exclaimed Jet

". . . . We must look for a job, small but a work to keep us occupied" continued

"You're not hearing me" argued Jet

Gallows and Clive laughed

"What is so funny?" insisted Jet

"You fought as the first day of the team" said Clive

Virginia united the laughs. Jet still didn't got it. 'Memories again' he thought ' I supposed they leaved that thing a long time ago' he marched away.

**FIRST CHAPTER**

Status**: Done**

**My P.O.V.: **I'll miss the wasteland, without it wouldn't be the old west scenario, what can I do! Ideas? Hope you like it. Just remember this is the Castle of the Battles Fanfic, I just rewrote it. Is it any better? Review please


End file.
